


Various Crossovers Comment Fics

by Kayim



Category: DCU, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Leverage, NCIS, Sons of Anarchy, Stargate SG-1, The Losers - All Media Types, The Magnificent Seven (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are all short fics of various ratings, pairings and fandoms that were written in response to prompts online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. X-Men/Leverage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolverine & Eliot Spencer

The scent is strong, filling every breath. No one believes that he can sense when another mutant is around, but Logan has gotten used to not being believed. He can't tell how powerful the other mutant is, unlike Cerebro, but he's never been wrong yet – even when the mutant in question doesn't know their true potential.

He watches the young man fighting, taking in each move that he makes. He's fast on his feet and sure in his movements, but there is something more than that. The man calculates. Every punch, every twist, every dodge is calculated. He knows exactly where to hit and when. It's similar to the way Scott fights – as if he can see every possible outcome at any one time. 

_If that ain't a mutant ability_ , Logan thinks to himself, _I don't know what is._ The fight is over quickly and the man walks over to where Logan thinks he has hidden himself well.

"Did you actually think I couldn't see you there?" he asks, his breath even despite the fight. "Care to explain why you're watching me?"

Logan smiles at him, impressed that the man was aware of his presence. "Not for me to explain, pretty boy. Talk to the Professor." He hands the man a communicator, the X symbol clearly visible, and slips away while the man studies it.

He is far enough away that the man won't spot him again, but he can still hear the sound of the communicator being activated and stops to listen to the man's response.

"My name's Eliot Spencer. Who the hell are you and what the hell is going on?"


	2. Losers/Stargate SG1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel Jackson/Jake Jensen

Jensen looked around the Gateroom, willing himself to remember every detail about the last two weeks. He'd signed more non-disclosure agreements since he set foot inside Cheyenne Mountain than he ever had done in the Army, but it was sure as hell worth it. Travelling to other planets. Alien technology. Airmen in dress blues. Worth every second.

"So I guess this is goodbye for now." Daniel was the only person there to see him off, which would have seemed strange had Jensen thought too much about it. Instead it felt… right.

He shrugged, not trusting himself to speak when all he wanted to do was fling himself at Daniel's feet and beg to be able to stay. Instead he closed the distance between them with three long strides, and kissed Daniel before either of them realized what was happening.

Reluctantly stepping away, he turned to the Gate and walked up the ramp. As he got to the top, just inches from the event horizon that would take him away from Earth forever, he turned back and smiled. Daniel stood in exactly the same spot, his glasses slightly askew, his face flushed. 

Jensen threw a sloppy salute and smiled. "See you on the other side, Jackson."


	3. Leverage/Hawaii Five-0/NCIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliot Spencer/Danny Williams/Tony DiNozzo

"You want me to what?" Danny stood with his hands on his hips, pouting in a most un-cop-like pose. His tie was hanging loose around his neck where Tony's nimble fingers had left it and his hair was mussed from Eliot's none-too-gentle grabbing. He was generally content to go along with anything that the two men suggested, secure that they knew him well enough not to cross any lines, but this was out of the question.

"Have we ever steered you wrong before?" Tony asked, leaning back against the headboard of the bed, a smile on his lips that feigned innocence.

Eliot looked at Tony. "Well there was that time in Boston…" he began, waiting for the look of horror to appear on Danny's face as he knew it would. Tony laughed, patting the bed next to him for Eliot to join him while they continued to cajole Danny.

Danny's hands started to wave, his fingers pointing at the two men. "You two. You're insane."

"It has been said before," Tony said, his hand resting lightly on Eliot's thigh. "But you know you love it."

"So come on, Danno," Eliot said, using the slight growl in his voice that they all knew Danny couldn't resist. "Are you going to invite your partner to join us or not?"


	4. DCU/Sons of Anarchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Grayson & Jax Teller

"I want in." Dick Grayson was long and lean, with the body of a gymnast and Jax couldn't help appreciate the way he held himself, as though ready to leap into action at a moment's notice. "I want to join."

Jax shook his head. "It's not that easy. And it's not the kind of life for someone like you."

"Someone like me? You actually think you know anything about me?"

Nodding towards the sparkling clean bike that stood next to the dark-haired man, he smiled. "You've had that bike for less than a month, probably never ridden it more than twice. You're wearing leathers that have scuff marks in all the wrong places for a biker. And you obviously have more money than sense. Probably looking to piss off the old man," he suggested finally.

In less than a heartbeat, Dick had Jax pressed up against the wall with his arm pressed against Jax's throat. "You know fuck all about me," he hissed. "The bike is two years old and gets ridden every day. I also spend an hour and a half cleaning and maintaining it after riding. My leathers are worn for more than just riding. This particular scuff mark on my arm was caused when I fell from the roof of the Town Hall. And yes, I probably do have more money than sense, but my old man is already pissed off at me."

Jax laughed as Dick released the pressure on his throat. "I like you," he said, careful to keep his words casual. "Let's go see Clay."


	5. Magnificent Seven/Green Lantern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fusion AU

The Green Lantern Ring had always had it's own way of seeking out a prospective new wearer. No one completely understood it, but when the Guardians began their search for a new Lantern to cover sector #1348, they were shocked that, yet again, the ring indicated several possibilities on Earth. The planet had already produced two of the most important Green Lanterns ever to exist - Hal Jordan and Kyle Rayner - as well as several others who still resided there. The notification, however, of seven more candidates had taken the Guardians by surprise.

Using the time they had left before the current Lantern stepped down from his position, the Guardians began surveillance on the seven men in an attempt to determine which was the most worthy. They soon discovered that each of the seven had settled in the southern part of the United States, all within 100 miles of each other. Something else was soon noted about them. Each one of them had at least one fault or failing that prevented them becoming the obvious choice as Lantern. However, for every fault, there were a dozen things about them that made them worthy.

The choice was a difficult one. Too many Lanterns had abused their positions of power and turned rogue in the past. The Guardians were determined never to allow that to happen again, so their discussions became lengthier and more heated.

Eventually, more than six months later, a decision was made - one which would be recorded in history forever. Unable to choose between the seven men, the Guardians came to the only logical conclusion.

Simultaneously, a Guardian appeared to each of them.

"Chris Larabee. Buck Wilmington. Vin Tanner. Ezra Standish. Nathan Jackson. Josiah Sanchez. John Dunne. You have been chosen."


End file.
